


It's Not the End

by rydellon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (not an exo member), Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: All Chanyeol wants is his boyfriend to at leasttalkto him.All Kyungsoo wants is for Chanyeol to understand.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 7





	It's Not the End

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this was a collab fic between me a frozensolid but they suddenly deleted all of their works without telling me so i'm reposting because this was mine too.
> 
> the first half is theirs and the second is mine, so hope you enjoy!!

“Why are you being so stubborn?” Chanyeol tries to place his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, but the other shudders it away. It was snowing and it was way too cold for this conversation, especially since it was so delayed. Chanyeol’s been meaning to talk to Kyungsoo about their relationship for weeks on end, but there was never a good time. Especially now, in the freezing weather. 

“Because,” Kyungsoo starts, and Chanyeol couldn’t tell if his eyes were turning red and teary from the cold winds blowing in his eyes or the conversation itself. “I don’t want to talk about it, I never have.”

“See, this is your problem,” Chanyeol says a little too fast, his hands moving back into his pockets for warmth that Kyungsoo obviously wasn’t going to give. “You never want to tell me anything, do you?”

Kyungsoo freezes up, his mouth opening like he was going to say something, but then closing it almost immediately after. Maybe he wanted to say that he never loved Chanyeol, maybe he wants to say that the entire two years they’ve been together were for nothing, but their relationship was worth everything to Chanyeol so he’d do anything. Chanyeol wants him so say something, say anything, but he waits too long, and Kyungsoo doesn’t. 

“Exactly,” Chanyeol says, his voice coming out quieter than he wants it to. He wants to reach out, to touch Kyungsoo’s freezing cheeks, to give him a kiss and to tell him it’s alright if he doesn’t tell Chanyeol anything, but he doesn’t, because communication is the most important part of any relationship. Chanyeol doesn’t even know how their relationship lasted this long, only a couple short messages a day, sometimes not even ‘I love you’s that make Chanyeol’s day a little brighter. A few months back, he remembers Kyungsoo would never shut up when he talked with Chanyeol, but one day he came home and didn’t say a word. Something must’ve happened that struck a chord between them, because Chanyeol distinctively remembers Kyungsoo being able to chat normally with both Jongin and Sehun, but never him anymore. “You need to talk to me if we’re going to be in a relationship, you know?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes are too glassy and Chanyeol begins to feel terrible when Kyungsoo wipes the tears from his eyes and says, “Let’s break up.” Kyungsoo barely makes it to the last word before his entire body begins to shake - from the cold or from weeping, Chanyeol doesn’t know. 

“What?” Chanyeol wants to pretend he didn’t hear it word for word, like the love of his life didn’t just say he wanted them to split up. “You’d rather break up than actually talk to me?”

Chanyeol doesn’t know what else to say, Kyungsoo’s eyes wandering from Chanyeol’s face to the depths of the snow on the ground. He wants to tell him he’s making a mistake, that they can fix this, that it’s not the end, that their relationship is worth fighting for at least a little longer. But he doesn’t, and he doesn’t wrap his arms around him like he used to. He just stands there, afraid to do much else. 

“Could you at least tell me why?” Chanyeol feels like he might cry too, his eyes getting a little watery. He begins to wonder where their relationship went wrong and when Kyungsoo had first thought of the two of them breaking up.

“I think you know why.”

It’s too vague and really, Chanyeol doesn’t know anything. He doesn’t know why or how it got so hard to talk to each other, and how they even got to where they are now, standing in the snow outside Chanyeol’s house, Kyungsoo’s car still running behind them. He shouldn’t have dropped him off, so they’d never be in this conversation in the first place. 

“I don’t,” Chanyeol whispers, his voice getting deterred by the loud wind blowing past them.

* * *

Kyungsoo’s eyes followed the tear running down Chanyeol’s cheek with his eye before letting his eyes fly back to the snow on the railings of the balcony of Chanyeol’s apartment. 

“I really don’t,” Chanyeol continued, voice breaking in the middle of the sentence. Kyungsoo felt his heart rip itself out of his chest and crack on the floor, or at least what was left of it. 

“And before you break up with me,” Chanyeol chokes, more tears running down his face as he spoke. Kyungsoo wanted to grab Chanyeol’s face in his two hands and caress those tears off softly, to tell him everything was going to be ok. To tell him that god, _god_ , he still loves him. If it was a few months ago he could, but now…now was different. “I just want answers. Please. Do whatever you want just tell me _why_.”

Kyungsoo stayed silent and Chanyeol let out a wet laugh that dissolved into hard sobs, the type that wracked his body and made Kyungsoo want to gather him up in his arms and coddle him until he calmed down.

He could just talk, he could talk to Chanyeol and save the best thing that had ever happened to him in his life with just his words. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t keep hurting Chanyeol like this, and he knew as he looked at Chanyeol’s puffy, red eyes, at the fat tears running down his face that he _couldn’t_ keep Chanyeol chained down by his faults. So he stayed silent. 

“I—God,” Chanyeol choked, and he took a step backwards, his knees buckling a little bit as he brought his hands up to cover his face, his sobs echoing through the silent, snowy night. 

“God Kyungsoo please, please I _can’t_ —“ Chanyeol takes another step back, then another, then he’s whirling around and sprinting towards his house. 

Kyungsoo immediately steps after him, sprinting forward as Chanyeol accidentally steps on a patch of ice and slips forward, almost falling face first into the snow before Kyungsoo catches him around the waist, pulling him flush to his body. 

“Wait,” Kyungsoo mumbles, and it’s only then that he realizes that there are tears streaming down his face, falling quietly into Chanyeol’s jacket. 

“Why should I?” Chanyeol mumbles, and Kyungsoo decides that the breaking voice of his (ex??) boyfriend is enough to help him rip the bandaid off, to just spit it out. 

“My mom…” Kyungsoo choked, and Chanyeol froze up in his arms. He stood up straight and Kyungsoo let go. Chanyeol didn’t turn around and still had his back to him, so Kyungsoo took the initiative to keep talking. 

“She—“

“I don’t…Kyungsoo. Why are you talking now. Why did you tell me we had to break up and now you’re talking. Why are you _doing_ this.”

“Because after this I’ll leave and I won’t be your burden anymore,” Kyungsoo yells, “we’ll be separated and you won’t have to deal with my problems and I just…I _can’t_ hurt you Chanyeol!”

Kyungsoo wipes the tears off his face furiously, black gloves scratching his cheeks. 

Chanyeol turned around and Kyungsoo finally focused on his face. His beautiful, stunning face that Kyungsoo loved so much covered in tears because of _him_. Because of what _he_ said.

It’s silent for a second. A car passes, lighting up the still, snowy world around them. Chanyeol’s tears glow red and Kyungsoo feels his cracked and broken heart squeeze. 

“My mom died,” Kyungsoo said, and Chanyeol took a step forward, his arm reaching up a little bit, as if to reach out for Kyungsoo’s shoulder, even though they’re still too far away from each other. 

“My mom died months ago and I thought that I could do it but I hurt you and fuck Chanyeol I’m sorry but that was so bad for you. _I_ am so bad for you. Please fucking just…I’m so sorry Chanyeol but please just leave and _god I can’t believe I’m saying this_ but _leave me_.”

“Kyungsoo—“ Chanyeol says weakly. 

“Chanyeol _please_ ,” Kyungsoo says, pleading. He takes a step backward towards his car as Chanyeol takes a step towards him. 

“ _Kyungsoo_ ,” Chanyeol pleads, “let’s talk about this please _please_ I love you so much don’t do this!” 

Kyungsoo breaks completely, letting out a loud sob and throwing himself into Chanyeol’s arms and crying out into his shoulder. 

“Why did you try to deal with this on your own,” Chanyeol murmurs into Kyungsoo’s hair, pressing a kiss into his scalp. “I’m here for a reason Kyungsoo we’ve been dating for 2 years and friends for 4, I’m here for you.”

“I don’t…I was…” Kyungsoo stumbles out, face still buried in Chanyeol’s jacket. 

“I know,” Chanyeol says, “but communication and listening Kyungsoo, please.”

“I know.”

Another pause. Kyungsoo wrestles with his pocket and presses a button on his car keys, shutting the auto-start on the car off. 

“Inside,” he mumbles, looking up to see the beautiful soft smile of Chanyeol’s that he had missed for fucking _months_ gracing him out in the wild. 

“First,” Chanyeol says, “boyfriends? Because…”

“God, yes. Yes, please, yes, just…ignore everything I said please Chanyeol I love you so much,” Kyungsoo pleads. 

“We still need to talk about it more. Maybe get you therapist to talk if you don’t want to talk to me,” Chanyeol murmurs. 

“Anything,” Kyungsoo says, standing up on his tippy toes and pressing a soft kiss to Chanyeol’s cheek.

“Anything for you Chanyeol…Let’s just go inside first. It’s cold.”

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for reading. check me out on [ **my twt** ](https://twitter.com/sunjaes) and have a nice day!!


End file.
